


after

by sleqnir



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I’m writing what we gays deserve, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleqnir/pseuds/sleqnir
Summary: Set in an AU where you help Leon save Raccoon City.Now that everything is okay, you and Leon take some time to relax... except you just end up freaking out again.





	after

**Author's Note:**

> I found that there’s literally no male reader/Leon content so I had to fix that. Don’t know who the hell thought this bitch was straight. Be easy on me if his characterization is OOC I’m a newbie RE fan!

You were just a civilian still surviving out in the remnants of the city when Leon found you. Seeing another living human being filled you with hope. He was the only one still alive that you’d seen in days. It felt so good to know you weren’t alone; that there was someone there with you in this hellhole. 

He had grabbed your hand and dragged you to the police station, helping dodge between zombies that lunged and snarled at you. Your mind was dizzy with the feeling of his hand in your own, but you tried to stay focused, keeping a firm grip on your pistol with your other hand. 

Once inside, you followed Leon around like a puppy. And from there began your quest. Leon assured you that you didn’t have to come with him, that he could handle it, and that it was too dangerous for you. You refused him immediately, stating that he had saved your life, and you wanted to repay that debt and help save Raccoon City. This was your home, you argued. The part you didn’t mention was that you just didn’t want to be alone again. 

The twist and turns of events that followed were like nothing you expected. Solving puzzles and fighting for your life every other step, uncovering the mysteries of the Umbrella Corporation, dealing with that walking cement block of a freak; it seemed to have no end. And yet, you had gotten through it, because Leon was at your side the whole time. 

You had seen each other at your worst. From chewing down random dried herbs to getting covered in sewage, you’d seen and been through it all. And yet, Leon made you feel like you could keep going. You could get through anything.

He was handsome, even when caked in dried blood. Leon had cute little endearing qualities that you found yourself drawn to. Muttering curses under his breath when zombies kept getting back up, tucking his hair behind his ear when he talked… he was so  _ cute _ . He seemed to deeply care about everyone he met. He was so kind, looking for nothing in return. Leon just liked to help people. 

And then finally, it was over. You’d made it out together. The G virus had been destroyed and the lab had exploded. Hopefully, now, everything could go back to normal. You, Leon, Claire, and Sherry drove to the next closest hospital after Claire hotwired a car. Everything seemed relatively okay there. No zombies were walking around eating people, so you took it as a win.

You watched from your hospital bed as Leon’s shoulder wound was treated. You were getting patched up yourself. You’d taken even worse of a beating than Leon, due to lack of police protection gear and just general clumsiness. You weren’t trained to fight like he was, and your self defense wasn’t much better. Both of your arms were fucked up, and it hurt to move either of them.

At some point, you fell asleep, and when you woke up, Leon was sitting in the chair next to your bed, looking only semi awake. You wanted to brush his hair back, or let him crawl in bed with you. You blushed at the idea, immediately turning it down in your head. No. Leon had that thing with Ada, and you were still a little unsure what Claire was to him. 

“Mm… hey, are you alright?” Leon sat upright, blinking back sleep once he noticed you were awake. “How do you feel? How are you?”

There he went again, getting all concerned like that. You wanted to say it made you feel special that he cared so much, but part of you knew he was like that with everyone. 

“I’m fine.” You said, and then paused. “At least for the circumstances.”

“Right.” Leon nodded. He seemed to have cleaned up a bit, as he looked less covered in grunge. You were jealous. You’d washed up some, but it still wasn’t ideal. 

“Um, do you want some water or something?” Leon asked, seeming eager to help. At your nod, he handed over the glass of water sitting on the table by your bed. You reached to take it, but winced and groaned, unable to lift your arms. 

“Don’t move, I’ve got it.” He said, and you startled when he touched you. The calming smile he gave you made your heart race. “Relax. It’s just me.”

You didn’t reply, instead just let him bring the glass to your lips so you could drink. His other hand was on your shoulder, fingertips just barely brushing against your neck. You tried not to think about it, afraid you’d choke on water and embarrass yourself. 

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” You sighed, leaning back in the bed a little more. “Shouldn’t you be resting in bed, too? That gunshot wound you took was pretty bad.” 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about me. They’ve got me on some painkillers. I’ll be fine.” Leon said. You rolled your eyes. You knew there was more to it, and that he really  _ should _ be resting, but you were selfish. You didn’t want to send him away, you wanted him to stay here with you. You didn’t want to be alone again.

“What?” He smiled. 

“You’re just full of shit, is all.”

His laughter was light. “Really, it’s not a big deal. You got it worse than I did. You  _ look _ like shit, so just relax.”

You laughed at that, but smiling hurt. Your lips were dry and cracked, and split in one place. “Fuck,” you complained. “Is there a part of me that  _ didn’t  _ get fucked up?”

“Hold on, I think I have…” Leon looked down and trailed off, feeling around in his pockets. The majority of his seemingly endless supply of hip pouches were gone, but his uniform still had plenty. “Yeah, right here.” 

The rookie officer pulled out a little tube of chapstick, and you raised your eyebrows. It wasn’t exactly something you expected Leon to be carrying, but now that you thought about it, his lips did look pretty smooth…

“Thanks, but…” You shrugged one shoulder for emphasis. “I can’t really use it right now. Maybe later.”

“I can do it for you.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“If… you know, if you want.” Leon said, looking like he wanted to dunk his head in a pot of boiling water. God, he was so  _ awkward _ sometimes. You shouldn’t have found it incredibly endearing, but it was. 

You decided to quickly end his suffering. “Sure. But if it’s cherry flavor, then forget about it.”

“What’s wrong with cherry flavor?” He uncapped the tube and twisted the chapstick up. You were going to respond that you just didn’t like the smell of it when he stood up and leaned over you. 

He mumbled quietly, almost under his breath. “Sorry… I can’t reach you when I’m sitting.” 

Were his ears red? Was he blushing? Could it just be the lighting? And hadn’t he been able to help you drink water minutes ago just fine? Now he was entirely in your personal space, one hand—oh god, his hand was on your jaw. You didn’t even need him to ask to open your mouth, because your jaw dropped with shock. Still, he squeezed lightly, and the pressure of his hand on your jaw kept your mouth open. 

You couldn’t speak. You didn’t know what to  _ say _ . This couldn’t be real. Any moment now you’d wake up and he’d be in his own hospital bed, sleeping soundly. 

But sure enough, you felt the chapstick against your mouth, and looked at Leon in utter awe as he pressed the wax to your lips. He went slow, taking his time to apply evenly and not to get any on your skin. When you inhaled, it smelled like cinnamon. You hadn’t been sure what to expect, but this was a nice choice. 

“There. How’s that?” Leon said, and again you realized just how close he was. You could feel his breath on your skin. It felt like he’d gotten even closer in the neverending time he’d spent putting chapstick on you. It seemed so ridiculous and stupid and silly, but here you were, heart pounding a mile a minute.

You tried to think of something good to say back. Something intelligent.  _ Use your fucking brain _ , you told yourself. 

“Uh huh.”

Leon smiled, and you felt even more stupid. He was making you dumber by the minute.

The moment just went on and on and on and on. He was still  _ there _ , still in your space and breathing your air. Leon’s grip on your jaw had loosened, but his hand remained. Everything felt slightly off balance, like the Earth was falling off its axis. You wanted to pull him close, but you also wanted to push him away. You were disgusting, and still filthy, and you needed to shower and Leon was starting to lean in and there was no possible way he’d ever return your feelings because surely he—

Wait.

_ Leon was starting to lean in. _

“Oh god,” you blurted just as your noses touched. Leon’s eyes widened and then just like that, it was over. Time went from slow motion to fast forward. He was standing back and away and everything felt too cold when it was once hot all over. You felt like you’d just inhaled a lungful of icy air after walking out of a warm house. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, and you just watched in horror as he apologized. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you—”

“W-Wait, it’s not that, I just…” You felt like your brain was short circuiting. “It’s disgusting.”

You immediately knew that was  _ not _ what you meant to say, and the face Leon was now making made you wish you’d died in the lab explosion. “No, I mean,  _ I’m _ disgusting, and—”

“It’s fine.” He looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Just forget about it.”

Your brain was having trouble keeping up still. The fact that Leon had tried to kiss you still wasn’t totally processing. You knew you had to do something to fix this mess you’d made before it was too late and your dumb mouth ruined it all. “Leon, wait, that’s not what I meant!” You rushed out. Sitting up hurt, but you managed. It was worth the pain. 

It seemed Leon was being an idiot, too, because he wouldn’t listen. His face was flushed, and he seemed overwhelmed from embarrassment. The only thing that stuck out in your racing mind was to grab him and pull him back to you.

Your arms felt like they were gonna shatter, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was fixing this before it was too late; to let Leon know how you felt. Now that you’d just barely had a taste of what could be, there was no way you were going to let the opportunity pass you by. You’d been through too much to let this go. So you gripped the front of his police uniform and  _ yanked _ , pulling him back to you, leaning in and kissing him firmly. 

You heard the little clack of the chapstick tube hitting the floor, rolling across the tile. And then Leon’s hands had found your face, holding your cheeks while he kissed you back.

It wasn’t the  _ best  _ kiss you’d ever had. You were sure your lips felt disgusting, and after a moment you were done because it was starting to hurt. Yet you were both blushed from ears to neck as you parted. It was perfect, in its own little way. 

“Sorry… I just meant that, um, I’m kinda gross right now. I need to shower.”

“You could have probably communicated that a little better.”

“You surprised me!” 

“So bad that your brain stopped working?” 

“Yeah!”

After a pause, the two of you erupted into laughter. It was so  _ stupid _ . After everything that had happened, the two of you were sputtering and panicking over misunderstandings like teenagers. It was ridiculous, and absolutely hilarious. Leon sat down in the chair again, smiling and shaking his head. “Well, I’m glad we sorted that out. Would of sucked if after all of this, I didn’t at least get your number.”

He looked back at you, and then frowned at the face you were making. “What?”

“Wow,” you said, obviously making fun of him. “That was actually kind of smooth, Leon. I guess you’re not as big of a dork as you seem.” 

He laughed. “Hey! What do you mean? I was totally cool when I put the chapstick on you. You were all red and everything.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” You just couldn’t stop smiling. Everything felt so good. It was like something out of a movie. “It’s kinda backwards, isn’t it? The hero usually gets the girl after saving the day, but instead the hero found some stupid survivor to have the happy ending with.” You realized your rambling sounded silly, and you averted your eyes from the warm look Leon was giving you. “Or… something like that, I guess.”

“No, it’s good.” Leon took your hand, and his smile made you feel like you could rescue the city all over again. “It’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Cal for introducing me to the Resident Evil series and to my friend Roman who encouraged me to actually finish this :^)


End file.
